Searching for Yesterday
by pyro-pixiechik
Summary: They all thought she was dead, but not all things are as they seem. When Yukito goes to America, it was for a job. But fate kicks in and he finds her again. She has forgotten everything. Now it is up to Yue to help her remember.FINISHED
1. The Fallen Blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. 'Nuff said.  
  
This is my first CCS fic, so go easy on me. I'm still working on it. The first few chapters do have a few gaps but the story will unfold as it goes.  
  
The Fallen Blossom  
  
Everyone was dressed in black for the funeral. All of Sakura's friends were there, along with her family and they cried for her. They each dropped a Sakura blossom onto the casket that was lowered six feet into the ground. The casket was made of beautiful redwood with a glossy finish...and it was empty.  
  
"She was only in the sixth grade! She was my little girl. Why did she have to die?" cried Sakura's father. "I shouldn't have let her go on that exchange trip!"  
  
"Dad...it's not your fault. We didn't know what would happen. No one did," said Toya.  
  
"That's right. No one knew that the plane was gonna...gonna..."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't finish as she dissolved in tears.  
  
"She was m-my best f-friend!" she said.  
  
"She was everyone's friend," said Eriol, hugging her.  
  
Yukito nodded, tears sliding down his face. He knew those tears weren't only his. He could feel Yue inside him, mourning for Sakura as well. Keroberos was beside him, his head bowed.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Tomoeda as usual. The sun shone brightly as usual. The birds sung like they always did. But unlike the other days, Sakura Kinomoto did not smile. She did not hang out with her friends. She was gone, forever. No one knew where she was.  
  
End note: Sorry guys for writing it like this. But it's not as sad as you might think. It'll get better next chapter, I promise! 


	2. The Smile of Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, okay?  
  
Hey guys! From this point on, there'll be no more sad things like in chapter one. Again, sorry for the gaps, but as I said last chapter, the story will unfold, so bear with me. This takes place six years after the first chapter. Note: means when someone is thinking to themselves.  
  
The Smile of Lost Memories  
  
Yukito stepped onto the campus of Angel Springs High School(just a name I made up). Having accepted a year-long teaching job overseas back in Japan, he was now in California. As he made his way to the principal's office, he saw many of the students stop what they were doing to stare at him. He noticed that, unlike Japan, these students didn't wear uniforms.  
  
In the principle's office, Yukito sat down. Without further ado, the principal began to speak.  
  
"Hello, there. You must be Mr. Yukito Tsukishiro, am I correct?" she said.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"I am Principal Wilson. Now, as it says here on your papers, you were a student teacher as well as a substitute before coming here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I suppose you already know the rules of teaching. Your job starts tomorrow, because class is already over. I'll give you a tour of the school," said Principal Wilson.  
  
"That will be helpful," said Yukito.  
  
He followed the principal out of the office.  
  
he thought.  
  
Principal Wilson showed him around the whole campus, pointing out specific areas like the teacher's lounge, the P.E. area, the lunch area, and the pool.  
  
"As you can see, everything is provided for the staff," she said.  
  
"I see. Well, this is certainly different from the schools in Japan," said Yukito.  
  
The principal was about to open her mouth to say something when a student came by and asked to talk to her. Yukito used this time to take in everything on the campus. He was just thinking about how it would be a challenge teaching, when she turned to him.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Tsukishiro, I'd like to introduce you," she said.  
  
The student stepped out from behind; a tall girl with long wavy auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a short pleated skirt and a halter top with a neck collar. A red tie hung around it(I know, kinda Avril Lavigne-ish). She also wore a pair of black shoes with thick heels on them. She carried a sports bag with her. Yukito could tell she was Japanese.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. I will be teaching at this school, and I hope you will be in my class," he said, smiling warmly and holding out his hand.  
  
The girl blinked and then she shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tsukishiro," she said, unsmilingly.  
  
Yukito studied her with a pang in his heart, he knew, that belonged to Yue's. And he understood why his other self felt this way; if Sakura were still here, she'd look just like her. For a fleeting moment, Yue wondered if it actually was her, but then he scolded himself silently. She was dead, and no matter how much he wanted it, she would never come back.  
  
"I hope to be in your class too. If not, I'll see you on campus," she continued. "Anyway, I have to get to dance practice, so see you around, Mr. Tsukishiro, Mrs. Wilson."  
  
And then, she flashed a smile and headed for the dance complex. Yukito's eyes widened and he felt a jolt of surprise and shock coming from both him and Yue. That smile...there was no mistaking it...only one person in the world could ever smile like that. But it couldn't be her...no, it couldn't be...she was dead. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yeah, that was probably it, because they were just thinking about her about a minute ago.  
  
"She's such a talented and extraordinary girl. I have no doubt at all that you'll be seeing her around campus a lot," said Principal Wilson.  
  
"What is her name?" he asked, still staring after the girl.  
  
"Her name is Sakura. At least, that's what the police said when they found her six years ago," she said.  
  
Yukito whipped his head around.  
  
"Found her? What do you mean?" he asked quickly.  
  
"It was all over the news. A plane from Japan was flying here. But there was a mechanical problem that was overlooked. And so, it crashed somewhere on the outskirts of San Diego. Many of the passengers were dead or else died in the hospital," she said. "But she didn't die. No one knew how, but she survived the crash. But when she woke up, and the officers and doctors asked her what her name was, she said she didn't know."  
  
"So...so how did the name 'Sakura' come to mind?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well, according to the police, they found a small backpack on her. Inside, there was a funny little pink book and it held a deck of strange looking pink cards. They police were already surprised she had survived, but even more so when they saw none of the cards, the book, or the backpack had been damaged. And something even more puzzling came up."  
  
"What was it?" he asked, beginning to feel numb.  
  
"She was wearing a charm around her neck. It was also pink and was shaped like a key with a gold star set in the middle and two tiny white wings. Even that wasn't damaged. But anyway, back to the things she was carrying. The police found the name 'Sakura' inscribed upon the book and on the cards, so they figured that was her name," finished the principal.  
  
Yukito felt both his and Yue's heart hammering and felt it hard to breathe.  
  
"So...how is she doing?" he asked, trying not to appear over concerned.  
  
"Well, at first, she couldn't remember anything, so the doctors had to help her. They placed her with foster parents. After about a year or so, she started going to school here. Another surprising thing was that she caught up easily, despite the fact that she's Japanese and had no memory. Like I said, she's an extraordinary and talented girl. She lives by herself now," said Principal Wilson.  
  
She checked her watch.  
  
"Well, then, Mr. Tsukishiro. You will be teaching in classroom 16. I have a staff meeting to attend to, so good day," she said.  
  
~Yukito's new apartment~  
  
Yue had surfaced. His whole body was trembling as the full impact of what he heard today hit him. His master was still alive. He felt like his heart would stop when he saw her smile. Her smile...it was still the same. And her eyes...they were still as bright as ever. 


	3. Near and Far

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Hey, people. This is the part where everything begins to unravel. Oh, and since I forgot to put this in the summary, I think I should put this down now. Although this whole story does have some Yukito/Sakura scenes, it's ultimately a Yue/Sakura fic.  
  
Near and Far  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V~  
  
I got home at around 8:00, having spent four hours teaching the dance team a new routine. I was still feeling beat, but I was just glad all my other clubs and teams didn't have to meet today. I kicked off my shoes and headed into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Afterwards, I took a shower and got ready for bed.  
  
As I was laying there, I suddenly thought about the new teacher I met today. Mr. Tsukishiro seemed so young, hardly over twenty-five or twenty six. Cute, too, I added as an afterthought.  
  
But there was something about him that made me wonder. During those few moments when I was being introduced to him, I could've sworn I felt this warm sensation in me, and for a second there, it felt like I knew him from somewhere long ago. But that was stupid. He was from Japan, and I'd never been there.  
  
"But didn't the police say they found you inside a plane that was coming  
from Japan?" said a voice inside my head.  
  
Yeah, they did, but I don't remember anything about it. I don't remember anything about my life before waking up and finding myself in a hospital bed. I was only twelve then.  
  
"It's no use thinking about a past you don't remember, Sakura. You've got  
a new life now," said another voice in my head.  
  
It felt like hours before I finally fell asleep.  
  
~end Sakura's P.O.V~  
  
When Yukito walked into the classroom, he found it nearly empty, except for two students, both girls. One had blonde hair and the other was a brunette. They looked up when he set his bag on the front desk.  
  
"Hello, you must be the new teacher," said the blonde girl.  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Mr. Tsukishiro," he said, smiling.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Jordan and this is Krysta," said the brunette, pointing to herself and the blonde girl.  
  
"So tell me. What exactly is the level of this class?" asked Yukito.  
  
"Oh, we're pretty good. I mean, this is an honors Algebra II class," said the blonde named Krysta.  
  
"Pretty much all of us score around, like, B+ average. There's only one person in this class who always gets an A," said Jordan, playing with a strand of hair.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Yukito with interest.  
  
"Her name's Sakura, and she's the smartest one in class. I think you already met her, I saw you and Principal Wilson talking to her yesterday," said Jordan.  
  
"Yes, I did meet her. She seemed like a very nice girl. What's she like?" he asked, hoping not to appear over-interested.  
  
But at that point, the classroom door opened, and in came Sakura herself. Today, she was wearing a blue tank top and capris. She was carrying a textbook and a binder under one arm. She also had her sports bag with her. When she saw him, she smiled.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Tsukishiro! So I am in your class. What a coincidence!" she said, taking a seat near the window.  
  
Yue stared at his Mistress from behind Yukito's eyes. She looked back at him and smiled, which caused another pang in his heart. She wasn't really looking at him, nor was she smiling at him. It was Yukito she was looking at. It was true, she didn't remember Yukito and regarded him only as a teacher, but at least she could see him. With Yue, however, she couldn't remember him, couldn't see him, didn't even know he was there. And it hurt. Bad.  
  
Yukito felt his pain, and he understood it perfectly. It had to be painful when the one you loved did not know you existed.  
  
"Don't worry, Yue. She'll get her memories back. I know she will" he said silently to him.  
  
Yue didn't answer. Perhaps she would and perhaps she wouldn't. He did know that his Mistress would eventually need help-his help-if she tried to regain her memories. How he knew, he couldn't say, but when the time came, he would be ready to help her.  
  
~At the end of the day~  
  
Yukito walked past the swim complex to get to the staff parking lot. The pool looked empty, but then he noticed someone standing, poised, on the high diving board. It was Sakura. As he watched, Sakura balanced, then launched herself into a neat swan dive. The water hardly splashed when she went under. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then she surfaced and began to do fast, furious strokes.  
  
Both Yukito and Yue watched her. Yue got the sudden urge to call to her, but he knew she would only hear Yukito's voice. She wouldn't be able to hear him.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Yukito made his way to his car and got in. It was bad, knowing how his other self felt and not being able to anything. Sighing, he started the engine and drove back to his apartment.  
  
~Later~  
  
Yue stood outside on the balcony with his wings folded, watching the sky grow darker. He closed his eyes. It seemed the pain inside him was grew stronger every time he thought about his Mistress.  
  
Faintly, he heard the apartment next door open and shut. Quickly, he changed back. Yukito went inside and closed the sliding glass door.  
  
~Next door~  
  
Sakura took off her shoes and headed for the shower to rinse the chlorine out of her hair. Then she started on her load of homework, which took her to nearly about midnight to finish. When she was done, she was too tired to eat anything, and she fell onto her bed and passed out. 


	4. On Impulse

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS in any way. Except for this story and plot.  
  
How are you finding the story so far? Pretty good, eh? If not, I promise it'll get better. Oh, just in case any readers were wondering, Yukito started teaching at Sakura's school at the beginning of second semester. And another thing, I changed to ~ for symbolizing unspoken thought.  
  
On Impulse  
  
The next few days seemed to pass by quickly. Just as the two girls, Jordan and Krysta, had said, Sakura really was the smartest in the class. She also seemed to be one of the most talked-about subjects among both students and teachers. Yukito heard enough to realize just how much different she had become since her memory loss. In fact, by the time Friday ended, he had found out that Sakura was in theater, art, band, on the Swim Team and the Women's Varsity Softball Team. She was also the Dance Captain and the Student Body President. To top everything off, Yukito found out that she was Class Valedictorian(I know, it's a bit much, huh?).  
  
When the bell rang at the end of sixth period, all the students leapt out of their seats and headed out the classroom with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Yukito started gather up his things when he looked up and noticed Sakura standing by the door, staring at him.  
  
"Don't you have dance practice today?" he asked, zipping up his briefcase.  
  
"Not today. Friday's are the days I get to go home and relax. Besides, the girls have the whole routine down cold," said Sakura.  
  
"And are you going to perform it soon?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's next month. We'll have plenty of time to fine tune it," she said.  
  
"Well, with someone like you for a captain, I know the team will be just perfect," he said without thinking.  
  
"Someone like me? What do you mean, 'someone like me?'"  
  
Yukito looked at her again to see a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
~Nice going, genius~ he thought.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing. You just remind me of someone I used to know, that's all," he said quickly.  
  
Sakura's expression cleared.  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Well, I guess I'll see you around," she said with a smile.  
  
She turned and sauntered off, her ponytail swishing behind her. Yukito and Yue gazed after her. It had only been a week since he started teaching at Angel Springs, and already, the pain in Yue's heart had increased dramatically. It hurt him to see her so carefree in this new world of hers, where her problems didn't concern cards, but rather the ordinary troubles of a high school girl.  
  
Every night during that first week, while Yukito had been asleep, he had been awake. No, not really awake, for his mind kept playing and replaying scenes from the past: the day Sakura met him, all the times he came to her aid, the time her brother gave all his powers to him and she had found out, their first embrace...They always ended in the same way, with Sakura staring at him, but not seeing him at all. And it always made him wonder; was she happier this way? It was all too much.  
  
-One Hour Later-  
  
When Yukito got off the elevator, he was so preoccupied with his (and Yue's) thoughts that he nearly walked past his apartment. He rummaged around in his pockets, looking for his keys, when the apartment next door opened and someone stepped out.  
  
"Mr. Tsukishiro?"  
  
Yukito turned looked to see a mildly surprised Sakura, wearing a blue halter, black denim low-rise jeans, and a matching jacket. A suede purse hung from her shoulder.  
  
"You live here too?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Well, this is a nice surprise. Are you going out somewhere?" asked Yukito, forgetting about his keys.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to a club. Don't worry, there's no drinking involved," she added, seeing his raised eyebrows.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit early to go dancing?" he asked.  
  
"Well, dancing doesn't start 'til like seven, but there's plenty to do around that part of town," she said.  
  
"What kinds of things are there to do around here anyway? I gotta know where to go if I wanna have fun. I mean, I can't be a teacher 24/7, can I," he said.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"Nope, I guess you can't, Mr. Tsukishiro. Hey, listen, why don't you join me and I'll show you around? What do you say, huh? My treat," she offered.  
  
Yukito was surprised by this, but not nearly as Yue.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. Don't you think it'll look odd if a student and teacher are seen together?" he said quickly.  
  
"Not really. I mean, yeah, maybe it would, but come on. It's not like it's a date or anything, right? Besides, to be perfectly honest, you look like you could be in college. And if anyone asks, I'll just say I'm showing my new neighbor around the block," she said.  
  
Yukito was still hesitant, but then, he heard himself say, "Sure, okay, why not?"  
  
"Great. I'll be waiting downstairs," she said.  
  
Sakura walked over to the elevators and went down. Yukito was scolding Yue.  
  
~Smart move, Yue! Why'd you have to make me say that?~ he said.  
  
~I am sorry. I did not know what came over me. I just want to spend time with her again, just like we used to.~ said Yue.  
  
~Oh well, I guess I understand. But next time, warn me before you do something like that again.~ he said irritably, walking inside his apartment. 


	5. Beginning of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Okay, I think I'll quit it with the Yue-pining-away-for-Sakura thing. I think I made my point clear that Sakura is completely oblivious about her past...until now. This is where it starts to get interesting. I hope so anyway.  
  
Beginning of Dreams  
  
It was midnight and Sakura was still awake. Her night out with Mr. Tsukishiro had been fun, but the whole time, she felt slightly uneasy. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, that she was only feeling that way because he was her teacher. Yet, at times, she had sworn she felt attractive feelings toward him, and that had unnerved her because they just sprung up inside her, sudden and irresistible. Also, she did not forget that strange feeling she had that they met before. It was so confusing.  
  
Sakura slowly dropped off to sleep, her mind tired from thinking so much. That night, she had a strange vision, which continued to appear in her dreams.  
  
-Sakura's Dream-  
  
She was standing in front of her favorite downtown café, wearing her usual tank-and-jeans outfit. On her neck was her star key necklace. Suddenly, her surroundings turned pitch black, including the sky and the ground.  
  
"Huh...what's going on here?" she said.  
  
She started to run, but everywhere she turned, there was nothing but black. Then, in front of her, the darkness wavered a bit, and many figures appeared. A boy with brown hair, dressed in green Chinese robes, stood to one side. Another boy, this one with navy blue hair and round glasses and dressed in sorcerer's robes, stood on another side. A beautiful fair- skinned girl with raven hair, wearing a school uniform and carrying a camera, stood next to him. Near the back, there was a man who also wore glasses that looked in his mid-forties. Next to him stood a younger man, and Sakura thought they must be father and son because they looked alike.  
  
In the very front stood the most odd, and the most beautiful, of the group. One was a magnificent golden beast with jewels adorned on its head and large white wings on its shoulders. By his side was the tall, majestic form of what was unmistakably an angel, a male one. But this was like no angel Sakura had ever seen in movies, TV, or even artwork. This angel had milk-white skin, long silver hair that was tied and which trailed on the ground, and the most amazing eyes that were the shade of a silvery-violet. This angel was dressed in long flowing white robes with violet on the front, which was also adorned with jewels.  
  
As Sakura looked at all the group, the angel stretched out a hand toward her.  
  
"Come back to us..." he said in a cool-but-warm voice (does that even make sense?).  
  
"Who...who are you?" said Sakura.  
  
But the angel just looked at her with mournful eyes, as did the golden beast.  
  
"Come back to us..." he said again.  
  
And one by one, the people started to disappear, until only the angel and the golden beast were left.  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Sakura, a little creeped out now.  
  
"Come back to us..." was the reply.  
  
And then, they began to fade as well.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" shouted Sakura.  
  
In the dark, she heard the angel's voice.  
  
"When you find yourself again, you will know the answer," it said.  
  
-End Sakura's Dream-  
  
The next day, Sakura got up at nearly eleven, feeling tired.  
  
"Man, talk about weird. That dream was totally out there," she said to herself.  
  
She went into the bathroom, washed up, and got dressed, and she went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. The phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi, Mary. What's up?" she said.  
  
"The annual art show is next week and Ms. Taylor wants your project in by Monday."  
  
"What? Already? But I haven't even started yet! I don't even know what to do on my project," she complained.  
  
"Well that's what she wants, and she says no late projects allowed."  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll have it by Monday," grumbled Sakura.  
  
She hung up the phone, feeling glum. She was usually good with turning things in on time, but this seemed a bit much.  
  
~Who does Ms. Taylor think I am, Super Girl or something? I can't finish something that big by Monday.~ she thought to herself.  
  
She already had her material ready; she had decided on making a clay sculpture when she first heard about the art show. Now it seemed impossible even to do a painting or a drawing, much less a sculpture. When she closed her eyes, trying to think of how she would pull it off, images of last night's dream flashed across her mind: the café downtown, the darkness, all those people suddenly appearing, the tall angel and the golden beast...  
  
Her eyes shot open. Of course! She would do her sculpture on the tall angel and the golden beast. It would mean staying up late, but she just had to get that project in. In the past, she needed models for a clay sculpture, but the images were so clear and vivid in her mind that she was sure she could do it.  
  
After a hasty breakfast, Sakura rummaged around in her large closet until she found what she was looking for: a large block of clay, paints and brushes, glaze, and a kiln. Right away, she began to work.  
  
Sakura didn't know how much time had passed; she didn't stop to eat or rest. Strangely, she didn't feel the least bit hungry or tired. It seemed as if part of her mind was determined not to rest until the whole thing was complete. The hours flitted past; before she knew, it was night time again, and she stopped occasionally only to go to the bathroom and to turn on the light when it became hard to see. Sakura didn't do anything else as she worked straight into the night.  
  
Finally, at around four in the morning, Sakura stepped back to admire her sculpture. It was almost done, and it already looked perfect. She was beginning to feel exhausted, having spent literally the whole day and night working, but she wasn't done yet.  
  
After firing it in the kiln, Sakura painted her sculpture, careful not to mess up. She painted the golden beast first, using gold paint for the body and legs and parts of the face. She painted its muzzle and the area between the eyes white, and its nose black. The jewel on its forehead was red.  
  
Sakura was extra-careful painting the angel. The skin became white and the robes were white with purple. She painted his hair with diluted silver paint, and his eyes, violet. She let the paint dry, then she brushed on a topcoat of glaze, so that her sculpture looked shiny.  
  
By the time she was completely finished, it was nine in the morning. Placing her work on the coffee table, she put her supplies back in her closet and spent most of the day sleeping.  
  
-The Night of the Art Show-  
  
Yukito was walking past all the art projects that were displayed in the multi-use room. There were some pretty accomplished artists at the school, he thought vaguely. Each of the art students were standing proudly beside their work. Some were talking to the guests; others were making sure their projects looked right.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted Sakura and, remembering that she was an art student too, hurried over to her.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," he said.  
  
"Oh hi, Mr. Tsukishiro. Check out my project!" she said.  
  
Sakura moved aside, and Yukito gave a small gasp. Yue froze up. There, on the table, was a clay sculpture of himself and Cerberus. It was beautifully done, and so lifelike, that for a moment he thought his Mistress had regained her memories.  
  
"How did you come up with something like that?" Yukito asked quickly.  
  
"Cool, huh? It'll sound weird if I say it, but these two have been appearing in my dreams lately, so I decided to do my project on them," said Sakura, beaming.  
  
"Is that so? Well, it certainly is a beautiful piece of work," he said.  
  
Yukito left the art show and drove home. Once in his apartment, he let Yue surface. Yue had been shocked by Sakura's sculpture, but even more so when he heard the reason behind it. If it was true that she was starting to have dreams, then...  
  
Hearing the apartment next door open and shut, he changed back to Yukito. 


	6. Meeting the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Hey guys. I wrote this in the middle of the night, so if it's not that great, forgive me.  
  
Meeting the Past  
  
Sakura was walking along the park, feeling listless. It had been about a month since she started having the strange dreams and they still kept coming. It was starting to take a toll on her; she was still doing her after-school activities and her grades were still the highest, but now she was struggling and forcing herself to. Mr. Tsukishiro had noticed and had offered to help, but she refused. It was her problem. No way she was dragging anybody into it.  
  
Sakura headed into a secluded area of the park that only she knew about. It was a small clearing, surrounded by trees. She sat against the trunk of the largest tree and soon fell to daydreaming.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Yue had surfaced, even though he knew it was risky. But he, too, had noticed the change in his Mistress and he was worried. He had followed her to the park, flying high above so people wouldn't see. He saw her in the small clearing and, throwing caution to the winds, landed soundlessly on a high branch of the tree she was sitting against.  
  
Yue was careful not to make even the slightest rustling sound, because then Sakura would know he was there. Just as he was feeling certain she wasn't going to look up and see him, she spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Yue nearly fell off the branch(if you could imagine that happening).  
  
~How does she know I'm here?~ he thought.  
  
"It's alright, I won't look if you don't want to be seen," Sakura said.  
  
Yue kept silent. It was clear she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"You're the one I always see in my dreams, aren't you? Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
No answer. But Sakura knew he was still there. She could see the vague shadow that his wings made.  
  
"Who are you? Can you at least tell me that?" she asked.  
  
Yue knew it was pointless keeping quiet, so he answered.  
  
"No, I cannot," he said. "I cannot tell you anything, Sakura."  
  
"How can you know my name? Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is all in the past now," he said.  
  
"The past...You knew me from before? Before I lost my memories? Then, please, tell me who I am," she said, with a hint of plea in her voice.  
  
"Forgive me, but I cannot," he said mournfully.  
  
"Can I see you at least?" she asked.  
  
Yue knew he shouldn't, but his wings didn't obey. He fluttered and landed in front of her. She got to her feet, the better to look at him.  
  
"We knew each other from before, didn't we? I can see it in your eyes. So why can't you tell me anything?" she said.  
  
"You must find the answers on your own. Your past, who I am, who you are...everything. And when you do, you will know."  
  
Sakura felt something wet on her cheek and was surprised to find that she was crying. Yue put his face close to hers.  
  
"Do not cry. It will be alright. I regret not being able to help you. But I will always be watching over you. And when you find your memories, I will come back for you," he said.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek before flying off. Sakura stared up at the sky, watching his form grow smaller until it disappeared.  
  
"I will come back for you."  
  
She whispered his parting words, and somehow felt a little better. She stretched and headed home, not knowing that Yue was watching her.  
  
*End Note*- Short, huh? After this chapter, I probably won't be updating as frequently. Sorry guys, but now that the new semester's started, I'm gonna be loaded with homework. You know how it is, right? Anyway, I'll be able to update at least once a month. 


	7. The Subconscious Message

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Oh, and since I put in excerpts from "Bring Me to Life," (well, half of it, actually), I'd better say that it belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Hey there people. Sorry it took me a long time to update, but a lot's been going on. My computer got all screwed up somehow and I had to retype this whole chapter. Anyway...this story is almost over. Only about one or two more chapters to go. Oh, and this chapter takes place about a week after Sakura's encounter with Yue and, given the situation Sakura is in, I thought it might be cool to throw in the song "Bring Me to Life".  
  
The Subconscious Message  
  
It was Saturday night and Sakura was at the karaoke bar. She was sitting at a small table near the front, sipping a Coke, when she noticed Yukito standing over the table.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Tsukishiro. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm here to have fun. I can't be a teacher all the time now, can I?" he said.  
  
"No, I guess not. Hey, you wanna sit here?" she said, waving at the empty chairs.  
  
"Okay, why not?" he said, sitting across from her.  
  
Sakura turned back to her half-finished soda.  
  
"So, Sakura, I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately. Is there anything bothering you at all?" asked Yukito.  
  
Sakura's head shot up, and she looked a little startled.  
  
"Oh...no, of course not! I've just been overdoing it at practices and I felt a bit worn out. No biggie," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. How come you participate in so many activities?" he said.  
  
"Well...I don't really know. Keeps me busy, I guess. I mean, it's not like I have a family to go home to, right? And even if I did, I'm not one to just sit around in class all day and then go home and do nothing but homework," she said.  
  
"But you also have really good grades," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but that's cuz I also study a lot," she said.  
  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Sakura's eyes lit up as the bar owner wheeled out the karaoke machine while two other men set up the microphones.  
  
"Aw, sweet! It's almost time!" she exclaimed  
  
"Wow, you must like to sing, then," said Yukito.  
  
"Uh-huh! Singing's my specialty," she said.  
  
The bar owner stepped up to the mike.  
  
"Alrighty, folks! It's karaoke time!" he said.  
  
Sakura practically jumped up front.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Miss Sakura. Good to see you again. So what would you like to sing for us tonight?" said the bar owner.  
  
"I'd like to sing 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence," she said.  
  
"Well, you heard the little lady. 'Bring Me to Life' it is!" he said to the DJ.  
  
The DJ put in a c.d. Sakura grabbed the microphone and stared at the screen waiting for the words to appear. Yukito watched her. And then, Sakura began to sing:  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home."  
  
~Yukito! Did you hear what she just said?~ asked Yue  
  
~Relax! It's only a song. Nothing to get worked up about.~ said Yukito in annoyance, having been startled.  
  
But the chorus made him stare in shock at Sakura.  
  
"Wake me up inside.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
~Okay, maybe you're right. It does sound like she's subconsciously calling for help~ said Yukito.  
  
Yue didn't answer. Was she calling for help?  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
~She's calling to us. I know she is~ said Yue.  
  
~Yeah, but even if she is, how would we be able to help her? She doesn't remember who we are. And she didn't even know you existed until last week~ said Yukito.  
  
~I don't think there's much we could do. She has to remember by herself~ said Yue.  
  
~C'mon Yue, don't get all depressed on me. You have to be strong just as much as she has. Like you said, you'll know when the time comes~ said Yukito.  
  
There was an outbreak of thunderous applause as Sakura bowed and returned to her seat.  
  
"That was really good," said Yukito.  
  
"Thanks. That's my favorite song to sing. Huh? What's wrong?" she added, because she saw that Yukito was looking at her with an almost sad expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. You just remind me of a girl I used to know," he said without thinking.  
  
~Oh, man. Stupid, stupid, stupid!~ he yelled at himself. ~Oh well, might as well tell her sooner or later. It might help jog her memory~  
  
But he decided not to tell her the whole truth.  
  
"Oh, really? Is she from Japan?" asked Sakura, interested.  
  
"Yeah. She was my best friend's little sister. There was always a smile on her face, and everyone liked her. She was also good at sports too," he said.  
  
"That does sound kinda like me, huh?" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. She was also really cute too. She thought of me as a big brother. Her own big brother was really overprotective of her. I remember the time when she announced she had a boyfriend. Man, did he flip out," he said, smiling reminiscently.  
  
"But her family loved her, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, they loved her very much. And so did her friends. So that's why when she signed up for an exchange trip to come here six years ago, they were reluctant to let her go," he said.  
  
"Oh, she came here? How did she like it?" she asked.  
  
Yukito looked almost sad again.  
  
"She never made it here. The plane from Japan crashed," he said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
Sakura clapped her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't be. I don't think she's dead. You see, while the school in Japan did send me here to teach, I also came to look for her and bring her back home," he said.  
  
"Then, I hope you find her, and I hope she knows how much you care about her," said Sakura, with obvious sincerity.  
  
Yue smiled inwardly at her.  
  
~Yes, she already knows~ he thought.  
  
-1 hr. Later-  
  
Sakura and Yukito were standing by their cars.  
  
"Anyway, tonight was fun. We should do this more often," Sakura was saying.  
  
Yukito raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Should we really? I am a teacher, after all. And you're my student. People might get strange ideas," he said.  
  
"Well, that's their own fault for having a sick mind. It's not like we're dating. We're just hanging out," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey, it's about time we get home, right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, it is getting kinda late. I gotta practice this new routine I have for the dance team, so see ya," said Sakura.  
  
They got into their cars, and Yukito drove away. Just as Sakura started her engine, she noticed that Yukito had dropped his wallet, which was now lying open, faced down. She opened the door and picked it up. Curiosity coursed through her, but she forced herself not to look. She drove back to her apartment.  
  
-Inside-  
  
By now, Sakura's curiosity had gotten the better of her.  
  
~Okay, one small look can't hurt~ she thought.  
  
She opened the wallet and saw photos.  
  
~These must've been taken in Japan~ she thought. ~Damn, he's hot. He must've been my age in this picture. Ooh, this must be his best friend he was telling me about~  
  
But then, she gasped. The picture of Yukito's best friend stared out at her. She'd seen him before, but where? A flash...the dark-haired boy standing next to his father.  
  
No, it couldn't be...could it? Sakura flipped through the rest of the pictures. The boy with the green Chinese robes...the raven-haired girl...the boy with glasses...the golden beast...the silver angel...they were all here.  
  
The last two pictures made her insides go numb: One was of her...yes, her, only a lot younger...standing with Yukito, his best friend, the raven- haired girl, the boy with glasses, and the boy with green Chinese robes. The other was a picture of the whole group, with her in the front, wearing a strange pink costume.  
  
Sakura's legs gave away and she found it hard to breathe.  
  
"No...what's going on? What can this mean?" she said aloud.  
  
Could this be...her past? Could she be somehow connected to Mr. Tsukishiro and everybody else in her dreams? 


	8. Where the Blossom Belongs

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Hey people. Well, this is the last chapter. I kinda branched out a bit too. This is the longest chapter I've written and everything seems kinda squished in. Maybe I should've cut it into two chapters? Hmm. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. It picks up immediately where I left off. So enjoy!  
  
Where the Blossom Belongs  
  
Shakily, Sakura got back to her feet. A whirlwind of questions flew through her head. What did the pictures mean? Was Mr. Tsukishiro trying to tell her something earlier? Was she the girl he was telling her about? Was she really connected to Mr. Tsukishiro? If so, then why didn't he say anything to her all this time and, instead, pretended he was her teacher all along? Was her life right now a complete lie? Who was she really?  
  
Sakura took several deep breaths.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, just calm down," she told herself.  
  
But, now that she thought about it, some things were starting to make sense. Hadn't the doctors told her she was in a plane crash six years ago? And while she was at the hospital, didn't she try to remember what happened, but came up with nothing? Yes, it made sense now. Or at least some of it, like why she couldn't remember anything before the hospital.  
  
After taking a long, hot shower, Sakura went into her room. She went inside her closet and began to search for the backpack that was found on her six years ago. She found it, hidden inside an old carton. It still looked just like it did six years ago. She unzipped it and took out the strange pink book with her name and the pink star key necklace, which she put around her neck.  
  
Sakura was slightly surprised that no dust had gathered on them. After all, she hadn't touched them since...well, since the day she got out of the hospital and moved into her apartment. She stared at the pink book for a long time, afraid to open it, afraid of what she would discover.  
  
Just as she was about open it, there was a knocking on her door. She seemed to come out of a trance. Sighing, she went out of her room to the door and peered out the small eyehole. It was Mr. Tsukishiro, no doubt here to ask for his wallet. She had set it on the coffee table earlier, and she grabbed it before opening the door.  
  
"Hello, Sakura, sorry to bother you so late, but have you seen my wallet?" asked Yukito.  
  
"Oh...um, yeah, it's right here," said Sakura, holding it out toward him.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura. Uh, you didn't look inside this, did you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh...of course not. I wouldn't do anything like that," she said, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"Good. Well...good night," he said.  
  
Sakura watched him go before closing the door. She wasn't sure if he believed her, but right now, she had other things to worry about. She headed back to her room and closed the door. She picked up the book again and set it on her desk. It was getting late. She'd have to wait until tomorrow to open it. As she climbed into bed, she didn't notice the book glowing.  
  
-In Yukito's Apartment-  
  
Yukito was in his own room, sitting at his desk. He knew Sakura had lied to him, but he didn't blame her. He had purposely dropped his wallet so that she would find it, and hoped she would look through it. A part of him knew he shouldn't have done that, but now it was near impossible to get through the day, knowing that Sakura was no closer to remembering her past.  
  
Then, suddenly, Yukito stiffened. Yue surfaced, just as a glowing pink object floated through the window and stopped in front of his eyes. It was the Sakura book. He took it in his hands and closed his eyes. The cards inside seemed to be speaking to him.  
  
~What is it? Why have you sought me out?~ he said silently.  
  
And then he knew. The cards were worried about their Mistress. They wanted to help.  
  
~But I have tried, and I have only managed to confuse her~ he said.  
  
The cards told him not to worry. Dream card will help her, they said.  
  
~Alright. Please save her~ said Yue.  
  
The book floated out the window again and Yukito resurfaced. Both he and Yue were hoping that, whatever the cards were going to do, it would work.  
  
-In the middle of the night-  
  
Sakura woke up with a start and sat bolt upright. The pink book was floating in front of her, glowing. She wanted to scream but she seemed to have lost her voice. She reached up for it, as if her hand had its own will. As soon as she touched it, she heard a lady's voice in her head.  
  
~Do not worry Master. All will be well~ it said.  
  
The next moment, Sakura had fallen asleep again and became immersed in a dream.  
  
-In the Dream-  
  
A lady was lying in a hospital bed holding a tiny baby in her arms, while a man and a small boy looked.  
  
"Look, Fujitaka, isn't she beautiful?" she said, tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"She looks lovely, just like her mother," said Fujitaka.  
  
"I'll call her 'Sakura'," said the lady.  
  
"Can I see her, Mommy?" piped up the small boy, standing on tiptoe.  
  
"Of course you can, honey," she said.  
  
Flash! It was a different scene. The baby girl looked about two or three. They were in the hospital again, but this time, the mother looked ill and weak. The boy was a bit bigger, about six or seven and he was talking to her, while the father and daughter waited outside.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go, Mom," he said, about to cry.  
  
"I know, Toya, dear. But I have to," said the mother, managing a weak smile. "I want you to promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything, Mom," said Toya.  
  
"I want you to look after your sister and take care of her for me, okay? And I also want you to help Dad as much as you can," she said.  
  
"Alright. I promise. I'll do my very best," said Toya.  
  
"Good boy," she said.  
  
Another flash. This time, it seemed as if quite a few years had passed. The girl looked like she was ten years old now. Judging by the darkness and the many boxes and shelves surrounding her, she was in a basement. She was holding a dusty red book with what looked like a tiger on the front cover. She opened it to find a deck of cards, but then, quick as the wind, they scattered away in every direction. And then, a small yellow-orange creature came out of the book. It looked like a stuffed animal with wings.  
  
The picture changed again. The girl was wearing a strange pink and black outfit with cat ears, and she was flying on a staff with wings, trying to dodge what looked like lightning. A boy was there also, and he wore green Chinese robes and carried a sword.  
  
Flash! Another image came into view. The girl was standing in front of a silver angel, who was kneeling in front of her. The girl stretched out her hands toward him and smiled.  
  
"I don't want to be your Master, I want to be your friend," she said.  
  
Flash! Everywhere was bright, as the girl smiled triumphantly. A boy with round glasses was smiling at her as well.  
  
"It's over," he said.  
  
Flash! The girl was at the airport, carrying a suitcase and surrounded by her friends and family.  
  
"Don't worry guys. It's only an exchange trip. I'll be back in six months, I promise," she said.  
  
A tall figure wearing a black trench coat hugged her. It was the silver angel, wearing a disguise.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, Master," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Yue, I won't be gone forever," she said.  
  
Before she boarded the plane, she turned back and waved good-bye.  
  
Flash!(this is the last flash, I promise) The plane was hurtling downward and the passengers were screaming. The girl was clutching her backpack tight to her chest as fear rose in her. It became black, and then she was in a hospital bed, sleeping.  
  
-End dream-  
  
Sakura shot up into a sitting position, breathing hard and rapidly. It was late morning on Sunday. Her sheets were clammy with sweat and her whole body was shaking. The dream...was it real? Everything that happened in it...was it really her life that she forgot?  
  
And then, suddenly, the images flew threw her head again. Only this time, they seemed...different. More familiar, somehow. And when they stopped, Sakura felt like someone had lit a candle inside her. Yes. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, and she was the Master of the Clow- no- Sakura Cards.  
  
-Monday-  
  
Yukito set down his briefcase on his desk inside the classroom. He was about to go to the teachers' lounge for a cup of coffee, when Sakura wandered in, looking unusually listless.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked. "Are you sick?  
  
"Um, no, I'm fine. I just stayed up late last night, working on the routine for the dance team competition," she said, yawning.  
  
After that, they didn't really talk anymore, because one of Sakura's friends, whose name was Jenna, arrived and began talking to her. The class that morning went normally, though Yukito couldn't help noticing Sakura. It looked as though she really wanted to tell him something but was fighting it back.  
  
When the bell for recess came, Sakura remained in her seat. Jenna stuck her head back in.  
  
"You comin', Sakura?" she said.  
  
"In a bit, I gotta ask the teacher 'bout something," said Sakura.  
  
Jenna left and closed the door. Yukito looked at Sakura curiously, but before he could ask her what was up, she came up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Wha-? Sakura, what is this?" he asked, taken aback.  
  
Sakura broke away.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Thanks for what?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! You can quit the teacher act, Yukito. It's me, Sakura Kinomoto," she said.  
  
Yukito nearly fell over. He stared at her with wide eyes. Could it be? He could feel Yue's heart hammering like mad.  
  
"Wha-what did you just call me?" he said.  
  
"Yu-ki-to," she said.  
  
"B-But how? You didn't even remember a thing up till Saturday," he said.  
  
"That's why I wanna thank you. See, I kinda figured you dropped your wallet on purpose on Saturday night," she said, forcing herself not to laugh at the surprised look on Yukito's face. "And my cards helped too."  
  
Yukito looked at her and he pulled her into another hug.  
  
"You have no idea...how much I've missed you. How much we've all missed you," he said.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Yukito. I know exactly what you mean," she said.  
  
"Mr. Tsukishiro! Sakura! What are you two doing?"  
  
They broke apart. Standing at the door was Principal Wilson, looking angry and appalled.  
  
"It's a long story, Ms. Wilson," said Yukito.  
  
-1/2 hour later in the Principal's office-  
  
"So, you are saying that Sakura once lived in Japan?" said Principal Wilson, pacing around.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Wilson. If you want proof, look at this picture," said Yukito.  
  
The principal looked at the photo and gasped. It was the one of Sakura when she was ten. She was standing with Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Toya, and Yukito, and they were all smiling happily.  
  
"So it's true. Does that mean you will be taking Sakura back to Japan?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Wilson. Her family and friends all miss her dearly. They will be very happy to see her after six long years," said Yukito.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Tsukishiro. I understand. Here, these are Sakura's transfer papers. She was happy here, but I know she will be happier when she goes home," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Wilson. It has been a pleasure teaching here," he said.  
  
With a nod, he left the office. Sakura, who was waiting outside, smiled at him.  
  
"Shall we go now?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go," he said.  
  
-Several hours later at the airport-  
  
Sakura and Yukito were just about to board the plane when they heard a shout.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She turned around to see her friend Jenna, running toward her. She got out of line to meet her.  
  
"Jen! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"It's true? You're really going back to Japan? But...why?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Jenna, you've been a good friend these past few. But my family's back in Japan. You see how it is, right?" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Just promise me one thing, okay?" said Jenna. "Promise me you'll visit someday."  
  
"Girl, I'd be crazy not to," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! We're boarding now!" called Yukito.  
  
"Alright!" she called back.  
  
She gave Jenna a hug, and then she dashed back in line. Fifteen minutes later, the plane took off. Jenna watched at the window as it got smaller and smaller until it disappeared.  
  
-In Japan-  
  
The sun was shining bright as the people gathered around the Tsukimine Shrine to watch the cherry blossoms fall like snow. Fujitaka was grilling hamburgers while Toya was making kebobs. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were seated on a picnic table sipping drinks. Kero was with them, stuffing his mouth full of sweets.  
  
"It's so pretty. Sakura would've loved to see this," said Tomoyo wistfully.  
  
She looked over at the front gate of the shrine and choked. She spat out her drink.  
  
"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" said Eriol.  
  
But Tomoyo could only point and stare with wide eyes. Eriol and Syaoran looked in the direction she was pointing at and their reaction was the same. Yukito was walking toward them, but that wasn't it. Next to him was a tall beautiful girl with light brown hair and green eyes, but it couldn't be her, could it? It was Kero who said it first.  
  
"Sakura?!" he practically shouted.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran dashed over to them, followed by Kero. Yukito and Sakura stopped at the front gate as they approached them.  
  
"Sakura? Is it really you?" asked Tomoyo in a trembling voice.  
  
"'Course it is. Who else would it be?" said Sakura.  
  
"But...but we thought you...you..."  
  
Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
"I know, I know. You thought I was dead, right? Well, in a way, I was, but let's not talk about that right now," said Sakura.  
  
She hugged Tomoyo, then turned to Syaoran and Eriol and hugged them, too.  
  
"It feels good to be back here," she said, looking around. "It hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" Toya called.  
  
"We'll be right there!" answered Syaoran.  
  
"Let's go eat, I'm starving," said Yukito.  
  
"Me too," said Kero, who had flown onto Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Some things will never change," said Sakura, rolling her eyes.  
  
When they reached the picnic tables, everyone was busy helping themselves to food that they did not immediately notice Sakura. Toya turned and saw Yukito and greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Yuki. Back already, huh? Did you bring us anything?" he joked  
  
"As a matter of fact, Toya, I did," said Yukito with a smile.  
  
But Toya wasn't paying attention to Yukito. He was staring at Sakura with such a shocked look that Sakura had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Fujitaka turned and also spotted her.  
  
"Sweetie, is that you?" he said.  
  
But he didn't wait for an answer as he embraced his daughter tightly.  
  
"I don't know where you've been for the past six years, but I'm glad you're back safe," he said, crying.  
  
Sakura looked at her father and smiled.  
  
"Don't cry, Dad. Besides, I did promise I'd be back, right? I wouldn't be keeping my word if I didn't," she said.  
  
She glanced at Toya.  
  
"Oh, and don't even think about calling me 'monster,' Toya," she said.  
  
"Alright...ghost!" said Toya.  
  
"TOYA!!! I'm gonna get you for that!" she shouted.  
  
-That night-  
  
Sakura was in her room(her real one, of course), unpacking. Kero was downstairs raiding the refrigerator as usual. She placed her Sakura book on her desk. She heard a tapping sound.  
  
Turning toward her window, she saw that it was Yue, and let him in.  
  
"Oh hey, Yue! What brings you here?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing...I just wanted to see you," he mumbled.  
  
"Look Yue, I never got to thank you," she said.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"When I was still...you know...you came to see me and you told me everything was alright," she said.  
  
"Yes, that is true, but I wasn't of much help otherwise," he said.  
  
"Don't say that, Yue. You helped me out a lot," she said, touching his cheek lightly.  
  
"But..." he began.  
  
"Shhh...Don't talk," she said.  
  
Then, Sakura put her arms around his neck and kissed him. All thoughts were driven out of their minds. They were together and that was the only thing that mattered right now.  
  
Outside, the moon shone brightly as the cherry blossoms scattered all around.  
  
The End 


End file.
